You're The Voice I Hear Inside My Head
by iits-eriikax3
Summary: Camp Rock... New characters! Just read.
1. Introduction to YTVIHIMH

**Title: You're the Voice I Hear Inside My Head**

**Characters:  
Kevin Jonas**

**Joseph Jonas**

**Nicholas Jonas  
Erika Redner**

**Jaycee Wall**

**Kailey Schultz**

**Faith Schultz**

**Samantha Lemoine**

**&  
Zoe Myers**

**Others:  
Devon Werkheiser**

**Cody Linley**

**Channing Tatum**

**Plot:  
When the Jonas', Erika, Jaycee, the Schultz's, Samantha, and Zoe get sent to Camp Rock, romance blooms, friendships happen, breakups occur. Well, when three of the teenagers get bigheaded over their talent, who will help them see they aren't perfect? And what happens when someones secret gets leaked, and everyone hates them?**

**Ships: **

**Kevin/Kailey**

**Joseph/Erika**

**Nicholas/Jaycee**

**Devon/Faith**

**Cody/Samantha**

**Channing/Zoe**


	2. Signing Up

**Chapter One: Signing Up**

"Are you crazy? I can't go there, Mom. That's not what I do. I perform; I don't go to some dumb camp I used to go to when I was like... what? Eight. I'm sixteen now. You can't make me go. I'm not going." Jaycee argued with her Mom.

"Justyn, you are going. I've already signed you up. You used to love it there! What's the difference now? You have all your friends too! Erika will be there, so will Kailey, Faith, and Sammi! I don't know what's gotten into you, but you will be going to Camp Rock on June 20th. No exceptions." Her mother told her, disappointed.

"That's because it was like 5 years ago, Mom. I have a tour planned this summer that I can't just cancel. I have better things to do than go to some idiotic, pointless camp."

"Well, this comes first. Pack up, you're leaving in 6 days." Her mother demanded, and walked out of the room, shaking hear head and mumbling.

Jaycee grabbed her phone, frustrated, and called her best friend, Erika Redner.

**Erika's POV**

I was packing up a few last minute things, when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, and my best friend, Jay's picture showed up.

"Hey! What's up?" I answered.

"Why do I HAVE to go to Camp Rock?! It's pointless. I ha ve better things to do with my time. She is so unfair!" My best friend said into the phone.

"Whoa. You don't want to go to Camp Rock?! What's wrong with you? I am so pumped! We get to see Kailey and Sammi. For the first time in five years for you. Isn't that exciting? It isn't pointless, it's enjoyable."

"Maybe in your less-experienced eyes." She spat, before thinking what she said.

"Less-experienced?! Um, yeah, you have it all wrong Little Miss Too Good for Camp. I've been singing EVERY SINGLE DAY for 12 years straight. You've been singing like four times a week for 9 years. So before you go and think you're too good for us, think about the facts. You aren't better than anyone, sorry. But I can't lie. Liars go to Hell. Camp Rock is so exciting. I've been going there since I was six years old. It's been 11 years, and I'm not sick of it. Every year something new happens, and it makes my life so much better! I enjoy performing, and Camp Rock gives me more opportunities. Before you go and judge it, think about all the times we used to have. When you get your senses back, call me." I hung up on her.

I kept packing, seriously ticked off at this point.

When I finished, I went to the computer to look at my email. I wanted to check and see who was coming to camp this year.

I looked at the list.

**People Attending Camp Rock in Year 2008**

**1. Melanie Honness**

**2. Kevin Jonas**

**3. Gregory Melvin**

**4. Nicholas Jonas**

**5. Justyn Wall**

**6. Kailey Schultz**

**7. Samantha Lemoine**

**8. Channing Tatum**

**9. Erika Redner**

**10. Joseph Jonas**

**11. Devon Werkheiser**

**12. Zoe Myers**

**13. Cody Linley**

**14. Faith Schultz**

**15. Marybeth McKinney**

**16. Kelsey Nixon**

I squealed when I saw numbers 6, 7, and 14.

Kailey, Sammi, and Faith were my best friends from camp; we had been through so much together. I just wish they could know who I really am...

Erika Redner... if you go to my school, no one will know who I am. Either that, or you'll hear of me as the girl who never fits in. Other known as the underdog. While my best friend, Jaycee, is the track and choir star, the one who every guy falls in love with.

When I go to Camp Rock, I tell people that I'm on the drama club and in choir. While I'm in neither. I am not a participant in any extracurricular activity.

I only go to school to get an education, for a good job when I'm older. No one at school knows I can sing, act, or dance.

Not one person, besides Jaycee.

How do I tell them?

**Nick's POV**

I was on the computer, looking at the attending list with my brothers.

I think Kevin and I were the only ones excited to go.

Joseph was actually dreading the entire experience, apparently he had things more worthwhile to do then go to camp.

Whatever. We know he doesn't. So does he.

I got less excited when I saw that my girlfriend, Faith, would be there.

We've been arguing alot lately. I'm not sure why, either. She just gets really clingy and annoying sometimes. So I just can't handle it. She also needs everything to go her way, or she FLIPS OUT. I wish I had a different girlfriend, mean, I know. But I want a girlfriend who will split the glory with me, you know? Someone I can actually picture marrying someday. Someone I actually think I could manage falling in love with...

"Nicholas, Faith will be there!" Kevin smiled at me.

"Joy." I responded, dully.

"Sorry I mentioned it." He said, forgetting about the fight.

"Are there going to be any hotties there?" Joe asked us.

"Well yeah. My girlfriend will be there, Faith will, and so will yours, Joseph." Kevin told him.

"Eh, Sammi's not all that hott. Neither is Faith. Or Zoe. I mean majorly hott. Like beautiful..." Joe said.

"Well, Zoe is I guess. I don't know. She's pretty..." Kevin explained.

"We all seem so shallow. You know that? Saying our girlfriends aren't beautiful. And hoping to find someone else there. It's not all that great." Nick realized.

"We do..." Kevin and Joe said.

_**THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!!  
Well, tell me how you like it. If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to share them with me **_**:**


	3. Burning Up for You Baby

Chapter Two of YTVIMH

**Chapter Two of YTVIMH**

**Jay's POV**

Today is the day we leave…

It's been six days since I blew up at Erika. I've tried calling to apologize; I guess she's just ignoring me. Well, I do deserve it. I called her inexperienced. It was pretty shallow, but I was just so upset about all that was happening and it slipped out. But I didn't even mean it!! I really hope she forgives me.

I have to go to her house now though, because we're riding to the camp together. So I put my suitcase into my mom's car, and we drove over there. She doesn't know I got into that fight with Erika. So I couldn't' ask her to drive me.

We got there, and I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek, and walked up, ringing the doorbell.

Erika came to the door.

"What?" She asked, a furious look sweeping over her face.

"We were going to ride with each other…" I reminded her.

"That was before you called me less-experienced than you. I really can't accept a friend like you, who doesn't support what I love doing. What I do everyday. What my passion is. You don't respect me the way I respected you. I always encouraged you and stood up against your haters. But you don't do that for me. You're one of them." She said, becoming calm.

My Mom was gone, so I couldn't go back.

"Erika, I was so pissed at my Mom! I couldn't control what I was saying. You know that when I'm upset, I say things I don't mean. I know you're experienced. I'm sorry, okay?"

That's when I realized, that's only the third time I've apologized in my life.

Erika's eyes got wide.

"Did I really hear what I think I just heard?" She smirked.

"Um… I think you did." I blushed a bit.

"Aw, you're forgiven!" She hugged me. "Now put your stuff in my trunk, and we're going to CAMP ROCK!" She squealed, finishing putting her stuff in the trunk of her brand new black mustang convertible. It had those sweet pink under-lights and the dashboard light that is pink too. It's hott.

So we got in the car and started driving off, I was actually pretty excited by that point.

We blasted our CD, Juliet, and sang along with the words, laughing.

As we were arriving, there was a blue hummer parked in the parking lot with 3 boys getting out.

"Oh my god. The kid with the really curly hair is amazing…" I gushed.

"Oh, get over yourself." She laughed at me.

"Haha, you're mean." I told her, we got our suitcases and went into our room, unpacking.

We were sharing a room with Kailey and Faith. We all started gushing on how cute the boys there are.

Well…

Except for Erika and Faith.

Wonder why.

"Well, my boyfriend is coming." Faith said.

"Aw, really? Who's your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Nicholas, Nicholas Jonas." She told me.

"What does he look like?"

"Dark brown curly hair, sexy brown eyes, hot body." She told us.

My heart sunk. Another boy I can't have.

Erika looked at me with worrying eyes.

Last time this happened to me, I did some really dumb things…

Joseph's POV

I got out of the hummer, to see a black mustang with two girls inside.

As I was getting my bags, I noticed one of the girls were really hott. She was a brunette, I couldn't tell what color eyes, but I knew they were darker; she was close to my height, looked close to my age too.

Hmm, I wonder if she's single… crap. I'm not. Well… that could change.

"Did you see that girl? She's smoking hott…" I told Nick.

"You realize you have Sammi, right? You know. Your girlfriend." That's when his eyes met another girl's.

She was cute, and definitely Nick's type.

She was medium height, red hair, and her eyes were like a greenish color.

"Oh, Nick. You realize you have Faith, right? You know. Your girlfriend." I smirked at him and walked into our cabin, I guess we were sharing it with some Channing dude. What kind of name is that?! Who cares?

So we unpacked and decided to go to the recital.

We took a seat in the middle rows, with the hotties in front of us. Yes! Perfect view. Well, until Faith came over, along with Sammi and Zoe.

Great. Just what I wanted now. (Sarcasm.)

So the lady in charge of all this went to stage and started calling people up.

When it was Nick's turn, he sang 'Burning Up'.

He did well.

Next was Jay Wall, turns out, that's Nick's girl. She sang a song called 'Love Song.'

She's pretty talented.

Then Erika Redner went up. The girl I'm crushing on. I wonder what she does…

She sang! Dude, she's good!

Then I went up and sang 'Take a Breath.'

After a few more people, we got to go to the dining hall for a welcoming party.

We were walking with our girlfriends, when they all ironically left us for other guys here.

Wow…

Well this pretty much sucks. For the fact that we don't even know if those girls are single or not.

We walked inside to the punch bowl, got some, and sat down at a table.

Then the girls walked in…

Erika's POV

"So, Jay, I was talking to Faith, and her and Nick broke up." I smiled at her.

"He's out of my league anyway, Erika…" She looked at me with sad eyes.

"He is not! You're both here for having amazing talent. And from how I see it, he's burning up for you." I giggled, remembering his performance.

"Well then you tell me that that Joseph guy isn't out of your league. He and Sammi broke up."

I just stayed silent.

"Exactly." She said to me.

We went over, got some lemonade, and were looking for some seats.

Crap! The only seats left were next to the Jonas'.

Awkward…


	4. Can We Sit Here?

Chapter Three- I hope you enjoy

**Chapter Three- I hope you enjoy!!**

**Nick's POV**

The girls started walking towards us.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Erika asked us.

"Go ahead, we don't mind." Kevin told them, smiling.

They sat down, and it was awkwardly silent for a few moments, until the girl Joe likes spoke up.

"So you guys have some amazing talent, if I do say so myself." She said.

"Well, so do you! I've never heard a girl belt it out like that before, and have it come out sounding well." Joe answered, getting into the conversation right away.

"Ahem." Jay said.

"Besides you." Joe smiled innocently.

"Thank you." She said.

"Haha, smooth, Joseph. So you girls really do have a gift." I smiled at them.

"Aw, thanks." They replied in unison.

"You guys are pretty magnificent as well." A girl named Kailey told us.

"Thanks." We smiled.

"So what do you like to do, Kevin?" Kailey asked him.

"Geez, thanks Kailey." I laughed; it's really obvious she was crushing on him.

"Well, guitar. I do sing sometimes. I like to do sports. I'm just that average guy." She gave his breathtaking smile, as Zoe used to say.

"That's pretty cool."

"How about you, Nick?" Erika asked me.

"Well, singing, drums, guitar, keyboard. Baseball is fun. Average guy too."

"Joe?" She asked him too, smiling. Aw, I think she has a crush on him!

"Wiffleball, singing, acting, tambourine, being crazy, starbucks, running in traffic, having fun altogether." He responded.

"Oh my gosh, perfect match." Jay laughed.

"Haha really?" I went along with her.

"Absolutely." She said.

"You know, I think you girls' should tell us about you." Kevin said, noticing the awkwardness between Joseph and Erika.

"Well, I really love dancing. Texting, shopping, hanging out with my girls." Kailey answered.

"Sweet." Kevin smiled.

She smiled back.

"I'm a sucker for singing and dancing. I like going to the beach and reading magazines. Being in magazines is fun too." Jay told us.

"Awesome." I told her.

"And me… I like to sing, act, and dance. I love go-kart racing and ice cream. Starbucks and cellphones are my obsessions. Yeah." Erika said.

"Cool." Joe responded.

"Okay, camp attendants! We need to meet you at the bonfire in 10 minutes! Go change, and we'll see you soon!" The leader, Kathleen, said through the loudspeaker.

"Okay, meet you guys there?" Erika asked.

"You bet." Joe said.

The girls walked out, we followed suit.

Erika's POV

Oh my goodness. Joseph is amazing…

We were walking to our cabin, and we got changed.

I put on faded, holey jeans, with a blue tee-shirt that says "I Want to Teach the World to Sing" in black letters, with black converse. I had my hair down and wavy. I put on some makeup, and sprayed on Vanilla Fantasy perfume.

Jay put on a lime green halter, with a black mini skirt. She had on lime green knee-high socks with a pair of black converse too. She had her hair down and straight, with barely any makeup.

Kailey had on white shorts with a yellow tank top, hair down and curly. Black flats, with some makeup.

We walked to the bonfire, and sat down next to the Jonas'.

Joseph looked mad cute…

He had on a purple tee, which was tight. With tight black pants, and purple converse. His hair was like… a faux-hawk. Very adorable.

Nick had on a red polo with tight, white pants. He had on red converse and his hair was messy, but cute.

Kevin had on a yellow tee-shirt with tight jeans and black vans. His hair was all over the place. But nonetheless, he looked handsome.

We were all singing campfire songs, eating smores, and just having the best time ever.

Nick kept looking at Jay, and smiling, then looking away.

It was totally cute.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked Jay.

"Sure." She said, as they started whispering.

Hmm…

What's going on there?

Review if you want more!


End file.
